


Papa, May I Ride a Dragon?

by Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav



Series: Tales from the Nexus [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ... kind of, Adorable Remy, BAMF Tony Stark, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cole and Hadrian have talked, Cole knows, Divine Leliana (Dragon Age), Does it count if he's a Reaper?, Don't Tempt Lady Luck, Dragon Age Inquisition Spoilers, Everyone Loves Remy, Family, Fenris is a Good Friend, Foreshadowing, He gets it, He needs to learn, He's been there, I'll Never Tell, Including Trespasser, Inquisitor Can't Swim, Iron Bull knows, Just read the book Tony, M/M, Mage(?) Tony Stark, Medieval-ish Iron Man armor, Meet the Family, Motherly Cassandra, Motherly Leliana, No Spoilers, No one realized that, Oops, Panic Attacks, Poor Tony is So Confused, Remy is the Pavus heir, Speak of Reapers, Tempting Fate, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Tony Stark Flirts harder, Tony to the rescue, Tony vs. Dragon, Tony wins, Up until the end of Trespasser at least, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric calls Remy 'Beanpole', Varric calls Tony 'Crafty', Varric knows, Varric sums up DA:I in under 600 words, World Hopping, Zevran Arainai Flirts, Zevran has met his match, accidentally, for what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav/pseuds/Tahrovinlaat_Hi_Neh_Koraav
Summary: Family is more than blood, as Rem has come to realize, and now he's getting a chance to meet the chosen family of his Dad and Papa on the other end of the multiverse.Remington Pavus, meet the Inquisition!TAKES PLACE ANYTIME BETWEEN CHAPTER 34 - 36





	Papa, May I Ride a Dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have any idea how long this one-shot has been in the making?? We started writing this thing at the beginning of January!! We decided to put some work into this one though because the next arc coming up in Warden is going to be MASSIVE, and we want to get the whole thing written before we start posting any of it. There's a lot that's going to be going on in the next few chapters, and combined with the fact that my hand is still healing… It's going to take some time, and I'm hoping this one shot will give you something to hold you over while we work on that.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding, and I hope you enjoy some fluffy Pavus family feels!!
> 
> Don't forget to follow Tales from the Nexus on Tumblr and the Discord channel!!

“So they know to meet us at Skyhold, yes?”  

 

Zevrael smiled and nodded as he pulled on his semi-formal wear over the skin-tight bodysuit Tony had designed and enchanted for him. “Yes, and we’ll be Relaying in a few miles out and walking the rest of the way. We’ll make sure to bundle up, don’t worry.”

 

Dorian sighed as he tugged at his black and gold outfit to make sure it was sitting straight. “I’m not worried about _us_ , _Amatus_. I’m worried about Rem. He doesn’t like the cold, he’s going to be in a new place surrounded by unfamiliar people, and I’m afraid he’s going to be overwhelmed and scared...”

 

The silverette sighed softly at his husband’s nervousness and reached forward to take the mage’s hands in his. “Relax, Dorian. Our son knows to let us know if he’s uncomfortable, and I’m sure our friends will be understanding if he needs to slip away for a while. Take a deep breath and stop fretting. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

After a few seconds of doing as Zev told him to do Dorian sighed and leaned in to kiss the elf. “I would be lost without you, my love.” He murmured as he pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

 

“I’ll always be here to anchor you, _Vhenan_.” The two shared another kiss before Zev pulled away, a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. “Come on, let’s find our son. I’m eager to introduce him to our friends.”

 

The two swiftly left their room and began walking down the hall of the Nexus. Hadrian was allowing the use of the Relay so the Pavus couple’s friends in Thedas could meet their newly adopted son. The Master of Death seemed almost excited at the prospect, though it could be attributed to the duo having Rem as their son in the first place. Family was one of the most important things to the ebony haired man, so he was more than happy to support the tight-knit one the trio had formed.

 

It was only a matter of minutes before the duo approached the door to Rem’s temporary room, Dorian knocking sharply on it. “Rem? Are you ready to go?”

 

“Almost, Papa!” They heard through the door, and Dorian had to take a moment to swallow down the upwelling of pride and joy that hearing the title always caused. Zev gave his hand a gentle squeeze and a knowing grin, letting go in time for Rem to open his door with a bag slung over his shoulder. The teen was dressed in a set of scout armor that was commonly seen in Thedas, his icy blue eyes shining with a mix of excitement and trepidation. The family had discussed it at length and determined that Rem’s natural eye color could cause some hostility from those afraid of magic who could take it as a sign of possession. Tony had been quick to provide a pair of contacts that mimicked his eye color when his powers were drained that wouldn’t need to be removed or kept moist. To anyone who didn’t know better, the striking light blue was as real as Dorian’s hazel or Zevrael’s icy blue.

 

“There you are!” Zev threw his arm over Rem’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze as they began walking towards the Relay. “I’m glad _Lethallin_ could work with the designs we gave him. You’d never know that armor was as durable as it is. How’s the fit?”

 

“It’s perfect, Dad, don’t worry. Uncle Tony had me try it on while he was making it so it would fit right.” The teen reassured Zev, smiling when he felt Dorian join in for a moment on the one-armed hug. When his Papa and Dad had brought up the idea of introducing Rem to their friends back in Thedas, the redhead had initially been nervous. It took some coaxing from the two to convince him that everyone would be happy to meet him, and the worst that would happen would be teasing at Zevrael and Dorian’s expense. He finally agreed, and Hadrian had allowed them to stop over in the Nexus for a few hours before Relaying to his fathers’ homeworld.

 

Dorian nodded at that with a smile on his face. “And you have your shurikens, right?”

 

Rem immediately reached to his side and pat the pouch sitting on his hip. “Right here, Papa!”

 

“Good! At least we know you can defend yourself in a pinch. Please don’t go looking for trouble though, alright?” Zev gently squeezed the teen’s shoulder and smiled brightly when Rem immediately agreed.

 

The Master of Death looked up as the trio entered the Relay room, a smile stretching across his face. “Well, you all look ready to go! You excited, Remington?”

 

The teen rolled his eyes at the use of his full name but smiled and nodded in reply. “Yes, sir. Papa and Dad promised that they’re nice, so I’m not worried.”

 

Hadrian smiled and gently ruffled the teen’s hair. “I assure you they are. I have actually had the pleasure of briefly meeting a few of them. If you happen to meet someone named Cole, tell him I said hello and to keep helping people, alright?”

 

Rem nodded his agreement before allowing Zev and Dorian to help him onto the Relay platform. “Alright, Ser, we’re ready!” Dorian called down to the ebony haired man, who moved over to the controls and entered the needed information.

 

“Have fun, you three! Stay out of trouble!” They called back their assurances before the darkness and energy of the Relay swept them away. Hadrian smiled and stayed still for a few seconds before turning his head slightly as a set of footsteps came up behind him. “Five minutes, then I’ll send you down.”

 

“You expecting them to get into trouble?”

 

The Master of Death snorted with laughter. “I don’t think they’ll go looking for trouble. I’m more worried about trouble finding _them_.” He gestured to the platform again. “Up you get. They don’t need to know you’re there unless they get into trouble, alright?”

 

“No problem, Hadrian.”

 

\---

 

The first thing Rem noticed upon leaving the Relay corridor was how crisp the air was. For a moment, the chill barely registered as the teen took a deep breath to appreciate how clean and fresh it was, so unlike the air quality back home. After a few seconds of just breathing deeply, he finally registered the biting cold and quickly moved to huddle against Dorian.

 

The mage quickly pulled the cloak from around his shoulders and draped it over Rem. His own absolute pyrokinesis had the added benefit of being able to his internal body temperature at will, but Rem didn’t have that option. Zevrael was similar in that cold never bothered him anymore. Rem, however, had grown up in a much warmer environment, compounded by the fact that he had been left to freeze to death, only having been saved by the timely arrival of Tony and the others. “I know, the cold is rather intense. Will you be alright?” Dorian asked, making sure the fabric was pulled tight around Rem before pulling the hood up and securing that as well.

 

The redhead smiled out from under the hood, nodding in affirmation. “I’ll be okay, Papa. I think Uncle Tony added warming charms to the armor, it just started heating up a little. How far are we from Skyhold?”

 

“Not far, _Da’len_.” The elf reassured him as he took a look at their surroundings. “I give it ten minutes before they realize we’re approaching and send word back for someone to meet us.” He checked over his husband and son before nodding sharply. “Well, no time to waste. Let’s get going.”

 

The trio immediately started the trek up to the castle, and sure enough, they were approached by several men 15 minutes into the hike. Zevrael grinned brightly when he saw who it was leading them. “Cullen! Still kicking, I see!” He crowed, bounding up to the blond man who was dismounting a horse.

 

The stern face of the man softened as he smiled and allowed the elf to pull him into a hug. “Zevrael! Maker’s breath, it’s been a while! You’re looking good!” He looked over to Dorian as the silverette pulled away, holding his hand out to shake. “Good to see you again, Dorian. Hope Minrathous hasn’t been driving you up a wall.”

 

“You know how it is, Commander! A few speeches here and there, an assassination attempt or two that never works…” The mage replied blithely, waving his hand dismissively as he shook the commander’s hand.

 

Cullen snorted in amusement. “So, a typical day in the Tevinter Imperium. Good to know they haven’t gotten you yet.” His eyes slid to the side where a thin teen was pressed against Zevrael’s side, warily watching the other guards that had been accompanying him. As curious as he was about the newcomer, the commander could tell the figure was uncomfortable, and he turned to the other soldiers. “It’s alright men, I’ll take it from here. Go back to Skyhold and have two horses sent down…” He glanced in Zev’s direction, and the elf grinned in excitement. “Make that Dorian’s horse and the Inquisitor’s personal steed.” They all saluted with a ‘yes sir’ before quickly going back the way they came.

 

Dorian smiled and dipped his head as the Commander turned back to them. “Thank you, Cullen. I’m sure you’re curious about our companion.” He turned and gestured for Rem to join him, and the teen did so after a moment’s pause with Zevrael close on his heels. “It’s alright, he’s a friend.” Dorian softly reassured the redhead, getting a nod in reply before Rem reached for his hood and pushed it back. “Cullen, this is Remington Pavus, our son.” The mage announced, pride and love clear in his voice that was reflected in the loving gaze Zevrael was giving the teen.

 

Amber brown eyes widened at that announcement, darting between the grinning couple and the teen sandwiched between them. Finally, he cleared his throat and held out a hand to the young man. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Remington. I’m Commander Cullen, I’ve worked with your parents for several years.”

 

Rem smiled and placed his own hand in the blond’s. “Just ‘Rem’ is fine, sir. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Cullen gave the redhead a kind smile before straightening again. “Let’s start heading up to Skyhold. It shouldn’t take long for the men to get back with the mounts.”

 

The Pavus trio nodded, and Cullen swung himself back into the saddle of his own horse. He offered to let Rem ride with him until the others arrived when he saw how the teen was shivering slightly, and despite the trepidation at being so close to someone he didn’t really know, Rem couldn’t deny the desire he had to get his feet out of the snow. The fact that his Dad and Papa seemed to trust the Commander also helped, so he agreed to the arrangement. Dorian and Zev helped their son get settled in the saddle before continuing onward. “So Cullen, has everyone already arrived or are we still waiting on anyone?” Dorian asked after a few minutes of idle chatter.

 

“Almost everyone is here, including one or two you might not have expected,” Cullen replied, a small smile quirking at his lips. “Leliana managed to sneak a trip to Skyhold in under the guise of checking in on the Inquisition. That the trip directly correlates with when you all were to be here is, in her words, a completely coincidental and joyous surprise.” This caused the Pavus husbands to snort, and Cullen smirked in reply. “Iron Bull actually showed up with a surprise of his own-- he’s got a lover.”

 

Dorian gasped and put a hand over his heart. “ _No!_ Someone actually managed to tame the Bull?”

 

“ _Please_ never use that analogy again, _Vhenan_.” Zevrael groaned, putting a hand over his eyes in exasperation even as Rem was giggling into Cullen’s back. “However, I do admit my curiosity. Who is this mysterious person, Cullen?”

 

Cullen turned his attention to the Silverette, glad to have the distraction from the mental image Dorian had just given him. “He’s actually a friend of Hawke’s, someone I’ve had dealings with while I was in Kirkwall. A rather sullen elf, goes by Fenris.” The blond snorted and shook his head. “It will be amusing when Varric shows up-- he’s due to arrive tonight. Not sure they’ve seen each other since what happened in Kirkwall.”

 

Zevrael nodded, brow furrowed in contemplation. “Right, and because Fenris was a friend of Hawke’s, he would have been a friend of Varric’s by proxy at least. Were you unaware that Bull was bringing him?”

 

“He kept Fenris’ presence at his side very hush-hush. He also asked that we not inform Varric that he would be there.”

 

Dorian grinned widely and quickened his pace with a spring in his step. “Well, now we simply _must_ get there before him. I wouldn’t want to miss this show for anything!”

 

This prompted a laugh out of all of them, and less than five minutes later two guards called out to them as they approached with a horse and… Rem blinked at the strange creature that was accompanying the guards. Zev grinned at the sight and whistled sharply, causing the head to shoot up and eyes lock onto the elf. A moment later the unknown being was charging for him, the silverette laughing and stepping into the path as the creature slowed and rested his head upon the elf’s shoulder, making a strange rasping sound and rubbing gently against Zev. “Hello, Fury!” The elf gently stroked the scaly neck of the beast before turning to Rem, missing the twitch that formed under the teen’s eye. “Rem, this is my personal mount. He’s a Dracolisk, they’re a popular mount in Tevinter. He looks terrifying, but he won’t attack anything I don’t tell him to.”

 

Dorian helped Rem from Cullen’s saddle, and the teen slowly approached the scaly mount, reaching out a hand for the dracolisk to smell. He did so for a second before pressing his snout into the teen’s hand, making the same rasping noise again. “He’s _amazing_ …” Rem breathed, eyes sparkling with admiration and excitement as he began stroking the Dracolisk’s cheeks.

 

“That noise he’s making means he likes you,” Dorian informed him as he pulled himself into the saddle of his horse, a beautiful stallion with a silvery coat and mane. Zev helped Rem into the saddle behind his Papa before swinging into his own.

 

Rem seemed to debate for a moment as they started to move before turning his head to call to Zev, “Dad, what did you say his name was?”

 

“Fury, why?”

 

There was a moment of silence before Rem snorted and buried his face in Dorian’s back, the fabric barely muffling the sudden bout of laughter the teen was hit with. The husbands shot each other confused looks before the realization seemed to hit them simultaneously. Dorian chuckled a little while shaking his head, while Zev was bent nearly double in his saddle, trying desperately to not fall out of it from cackling so hard. Cullen gave them all a confused look before rolling his eyes, shaking his head, and continuing on. If past experience was any indication… he really didn’t want to know.

 

It took another half an hour before they finally reached the bridge to the massive castle, and Rem’s mouth dropped open at the majesty of the building. “It’s rather impressive, isn’t it?” Zevrael asked with a grin as they entered the courtyard, waving at a few soldiers who called out greetings. “Skyhold was in a state of disrepair when we first found it, but most areas have been fixed by now.” The elf suddenly shot the commander a look, arching an eyebrow in obvious question.

 

Cullen rolled his eyes as he dismounted and allowed his horse to be lead away. “Yes, Zevrael, the hole in the roof of my tower is fixed now.”

 

“Only took you… what, three years?” Dorian slid out of his own saddle before helping Rem down as well, who immediately pressed himself close to the mage. “I’m surprised you didn’t freeze several times over. Speak of which…” The hazel-eyed man turned to face his son. “Are you holding up alright, Rem? We’re higher up here, is the cold bothering you?”

 

Rem nodded, pulling the cloak tighter around himself as he shivered. “I _am_ a little cold, and the air is thinner than I’m used to…” He admitted, looking up at his Papa through his lashes.

 

Zevrael heard him and made sure the stablehands had a good grip on Fury before moving over to them. “ _Vhenan_ , why don’t you take him inside and get him a warm drink while I take care of a few things?” He leaned in for a moment to whisper, “Need to make sure nothing… _surprising_ happens if a certain Red Jenny is here.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Dorian turned back to Rem and put his arm around his shoulders. “Come on, Josephine’s office usually has a nice fire going. Is our Antivan Ambassador here, Cullen?” He called over his shoulder to the man who was speaking to a few of the soldiers. The Commander looked over briefly to nod affirmatively before returning to his conversation. “Good, I think you’ll like Lady Montilyet. She’s a very sweet woman.”

 

Rem nodded and followed behind Dorian once he and Zevrael had shared a kiss and his Dad had given him a hug. They ascended a flight of stairs that opened out to a sparring ring before immediately ascending another flight into the castle proper. The teen barely had a chance to look at the interior before he was swept through a door into a comfortable office-style space with a fire lit in the nearby hearth. Within the room were two women who looked up as they entered. “Dorian!” The redhead called with a bright smile as she straightened from where she had been leaning against the wall to approach them.

 

“As I live and breath, if it isn’t Divine Victoria!” The mage nudged Rem towards the fireplace before moving to give the woman a brief hug.

 

“Please, Dorian, you were never one to stand on formality!” The other woman stood and swept around from behind the desk with a bright smile of her own.

 

The mage laughed in reply and gave the other woman a hug as well. “Very true, my dear Josephine!” He quickly positioned himself so he had his arm around Rem again, and the teen blushed at the scrutiny he received from the two women. “My dear husband is making sure the proper parties are informed, but for now… Ladies, I’d like you to meet Remington Pavus, our son.” He turned his eyes to Rem for a second, who was blushing madly. “Rem, this is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador from Antiva, and Divine Victoria--” The woman cleared her throat with a pointed look at the mage, “-- or as she would prefer to be called by us, Leliana.”

 

Rem’s eyes went wide when he heard the title of Divine. His Papa and Dad had been teaching him about the politics and culture of Thedas, and he knew that the woman known as the Divine was the head of the Chantry at large and deserved a lot of respect. He quickly made to bow, but Leliana’s soft voice quickly stopped him. “Please, don’t bow. My friends need not do so, and neither does their family.” She calmly approached the teen, who quickly straightened from his position. The prior spymaster could tell at a glance that the young man was clearly out of his element, shy and unsure of his surroundings. Yet the way he stayed so close to Dorian spoke of the love and trust he had for the mage, which brought a smile to the usually reserved woman’s lips. She could also see the way he was still shivering, so she reached out and gently took his hands to lead him to one of the chairs by the fireplace. “Sit and warm up a bit. We’ll call and have some warm drinks brought up.”

 

“A marvelous idea, Leliana. Dorian, would you like something?” The mage opened his mouth to reply, but Josephine cut him off with a wave of her pen. “Nevermind, I’ll just have a few different things brought up. Remington, do you have a preference?”

 

The redhead smiled and dipped his head to the woman. “Warm milk if you have it please, ma’am, and just Rem is fine.”

 

Josephine _nearly_ cooed at the adorable teen, instead smiling and dipping her head. “I’ll have someone bring the drinks up right away.” She moved to the door and poked her head out, passing the paper to someone outside with a few hushed whispers. A moment later she ducked back inside and took a seat on the chair next to Rem’s. “So, tell us about yourself, Rem. How long have you been living with Dorian and Zevrael?”  

 

Rem smiled and launched into a conversation with the two women, put at ease by the gentle natures of both of them. Dorian let out a sigh of relief as he watched his son being coddled by the duo. The fact that the two women were also terrifying in their own fields, oddly enough, served to put him more at ease. After a few minutes of observing them, he cleared his throat to catch their attention. “Rem, will you be alright here if I leave to round up a few of our friends? I think introductions will go better if you’re not overwhelmed by all of them at once.”

 

“There are certainly a few who can be slightly…” Josephine waved her hand for a moment, looking for the proper word.

 

Leliana smiled and offered, “Overbearing?” Josephine nodded in agreement with a silent ‘precisely’.

 

A soft laugh escaped Rem as he stood briefly to hug Dorian. “I’ll be okay here, Papa.” He assured the mage, resolutely ignoring the ‘aw’s that escaped the women behind him.

 

Hazel eyes sparkled with love as Dorian pressed a kiss to Rem’s fiery hair. “Either I or your dad will be up to check on you soon, alright?” The teen nodded and the mage walked to the door with a final call of, “Stay out of trouble, Little Firefly!”

 

“I’ll try, Papa!”

 

Dorian smiled and closed the door behind him just as the women cooed again. He cast his eyes around the room briefly before he made his way back to the sparring ring, moving around it to an area where a set of training dummies was set up. A grin slid across his face when he saw the person he had been searching for. “Cassandra!” He called out, catching the woman’s attention.

 

“Dorian, it’s been a long time.” The woman sheathed her sword and turned to him with a small smile of her own. “I have heard you’ve been doing good things in Tevinter.”

 

‘ _Among other places_ …’ Dorian thought to himself even as he answered, “Well, it’s not like they’re going to fix themselves, and they must not be trying hard enough to stop me if their assassination attempts keep failing.”

 

The woman snorted in amusement at that. “Thank the Maker for that. It’s rare that you and the Inquisitor come down this way. What’s the occasion?”

 

The smile that lit up the mage’s face caught the Nevarran woman off guard for a moment. “We’ve added a new member to our family. We wanted to introduce him to you all.”

 

Cassandra’s grey eyes widened in shock. “A new member? What do you mean?”

 

“Cass!” The duo turned to see Zevrael striding towards him, a smile on his face. “How have you been?”

 

The woman allowed the elf a quick hug before pulling away. “I’ve been well, thank you. Your husband tells me you have a new member of your family?”

 

Zevrael turned his icy blue eyes to Dorian and his brow furrowed. “ _Vhenan_ , where’s Rem?”

 

“He’s with Josephine and Leliana warming up in Josephine’s office. He promised to stay put, and they seem to have taken to mothering him.” Dorian easily reassured his husband, pulling the elf into his arms. “Cassandra, would you like to meet our son?”

 

The woman’s mouth fell open, and a moment later another voice was heard. “Why dinnit you just _say_ he was your kid, Inky?!” Sera dropped down from the roof of the tavern with a sly grin on her face, mischief in her eyes. “If you had just said you don’t want me pranking him ‘cuz he’s your kid, I’d be cool with that!”

 

The elf turned with a hard look in his eyes. “It’s not _just_ because of that, Sera. He’s been through some extremely traumatizing things, and Dorian and I have made great strides in fixing the resulting damage that was was done to him. What we absolutely _do not_ want happening is one of your pranks causing a regression. One of your favorite pranks involves snow, and I know you would lean towards that one because there’s an abundance of it here. Sera, he was abandoned in sub-arctic temperatures to _die_ ! He’s having enough trouble as it is being in a place like Skyhold _because_ of the cold!” He felt Dorian’s hand rubbing his back, and the cryomancer took a few deep breaths to reign himself in. “We don’t want you pranking him because we don’t want him hurt due to his own past. They may be played with good intentions, but…”

 

“But there’s no way of knowing what might set him off before you’ve met him first.” Dorian finished softly, looking up briefly to observe Sera.

 

The blond was looking between Zev and Dorian, a strange look on her face that was a cross between shock, anger, sadness, and thoughtfulness. “You really love ‘im, don’t you? Your son.” She finally asked, quiet in a way they were unfamiliar with.

 

Both men nodded sharply and vigorously. “He may not be ours by blood, but he’s _ours_ , and we would do anything to protect him,” Dorian announced with conviction.

 

After a few seconds of just looking at them, Sera let a smile quirk at her lips. “Okay. I still want to meet ‘im though. From what I’m hearin’, he could do with a couple of little friends.”

 

“I would as well.” Cassandra stepped up as well, her eyes moving between the Pavus husbands. It had been _breathtaking_ the way the duo had instantly jumped to the defense of their son, the depth of the love they felt for him and the lengths they would go to in an effort to protect him and make him happy and comfortable. The fact that Dorian had claimed both Josephine _and_ Leliana were mothering him meant that the Pavus heir was nothing short of adorable.

 

Dorian and Zevrael both nodded and led the two back up to the castle. They approached the closed door to Josephine’s office and Zevrael knocked on the door. A quiet ‘come in’ prompted the elf to push the door open, and he took two steps inside before freezing, almost causing the others to collide with him. Rem, Leliana, and Josephine had all moved to the couch, and Leliana had Rem’s head in her lap as the teen dozed. Josephine was sitting in the seat next to the arm of the sofa, gently running her fingers through the teen’s fiery tresses. A closer look revealed a small hot chocolate mustache above Rem’s upper lip, and Zev quickly found the mug sitting on the table nearby, completely empty. A loving grin crossed the elf’s face as he gestured for the others to come inside quietly. “Leliana, Josephine.” He greeted the women softly as they did so.

 

“Hello, Zevrael.” Leliana called quietly to him as Josie stood from her own seat to hug him. “Rem dropped off about a minute ago. He shouldn’t be too deeply asleep if you want to wake him.”

 

Zev nodded and knelt in front of them. “If we don’t, he won’t sleep tonight. Hold on a moment…” He removed his gloves and began to run his fingers through the teen’s hair like the ambassador had been doing. “Rem? _Da’len_ , come on. I know you’re comfortable, but if you sleep now, you’ll be up all night. Up you get.”

 

The teen shifted with a soft grumble before his eyes slid open, blinking sleepily at his dad. “It’s nice and warm in here, Dad…” He managed to get out before yawning, pouting at the way Zev chuckled.

 

Cassandra couldn’t help but join in with the ‘aw’s the facial expression caused, Sera muttering under her breath, “How is that possible? There’s no way that level of cute isn’t a weapon of some kind.”

 

Both Rem’s sleepy responses and the resulting cooes prompted a chuckle out of Dorian, and he reached over to gently ruffle Rem’s hair. “I know, Little Firefly, but there are other people we want you to meet as well. So come on, up you get!” The teen groused and pouted again for a moment before allowing Dorian and Zev to help him up. He stretched for a second to work out the kinks, and every woman in the room noticed how skinny he was. Dorian hugged the teen close for a moment before grinning at him. “Now that you’re on your feet again… Rem, this is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and Sera.” The teen instantly straightened and whipped around, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment at having been found sleeping, a little anxiety in Rem’s eyes as he gave the unknown women a shy smile. “Ladies, this is Remington Pavus. He prefers ‘Rem’, though.”

 

Cassandra stepped up to greet the teen before Sera could move, tugging something out of her back pocket. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rem.” She gave him a small, yet no less genuine smile as she gently wiped the hot chocolate mustache from his upper lip, making him blush deeper. “If you enjoyed your drink, you may enjoy the gingerbread the kitchens make. We could have some brought up-- Maker knows you could do with some weight on you.” She ran an appraising eye over the teen, taking in his thin shoulders and waist with a modicum of concern.

 

The elf behind her stepped forward as well, a smile on her face. “I could show ‘im to the kitchens. They were makin’ it fresh anyhow, and it’d be cold by the time it gets up here.” She held out her hand to the teen in an open invitation with a bright grin. “I’m Sera, by the way. Been helping with the Inquisition for a while. Well, me and my friends. And arrows.”

 

The mention of arrows seemed to catch Rem’s attention, and he tilted his head to the right to send a questioning look at Dorian. The mage smiled indulgently and nodded, ignoring the way Zevrael loomed behind his son and shot a stern, pointed look at Sera. The elf’s expression softened and she nodded at the subtle message. “Okay, Sera,” Rem turned his attention back to the elf. “Lead the way!”

 

\---

 

“So, you mentioned arrows before?”

 

Sera nodded with a grin as she popped the last piece of gingerbread in her mouth. “Yeah. Been using a bow my whole life. Wanna see?”

 

The redhead nodded with an excited gleam in his eyes as he continued nibbling on his cookie. So far, he liked the blond elf-- she was quirky and had a unique way of looking at the world that always managed to get a giggle out of him. She’d explained the ‘friends of Red Jenny’ and had been thrilled when he caught on immediately. Apparently, it was something his Dad had trouble comprehending the first time around… Rem attributed his own understanding from his time in the Thieves’ Guild.

 

The duo made their way to a set of targets near the sparring ring Rem had caught a glimpse of earlier, and Sera was quick to retrieve her bow from the room she had commandeered in the ‘Herald’s Rest’... that she accessed from a second story window rather than a door. The redhead arched an eyebrow, but made no comment as the elf quickly made her way back. He had absolutely no room to judge-- he’d gotten out of the Avengers Compound through the ventilation ducts, after all. “Say Rem, do you know how to fight?” Sera asked curiously as she dropped down next to him again.

 

Rem blinked at the suddenness of the question. “I do, yes.” Seeing the curious head tilt, Rem reached into the pouch on his hip, pulling out a non-enchanted shuriken.

 

“Dunno how you could do much damage with that thing…” Sera muttered, giving the weapon an incredulous look.

 

Instead of answering verbally, Rem turned his attention to the target, situating the metal between his fingers before whipping it forward, the projectile embedding itself two inches deep into the dead center of the target. He pulled another out and efficiently landed that one in the target painted onto the head of a training dummy. He repeated the motion with several more with impressive speed and accuracy before turning back to Sera, who had a stunned look on her face.

 

The blond looked at him in shock before moving to one of the targets to study it, pulling a shuriken free before studying the gash left behind then testing the edge of the blade. “Well, shit.” She finally said, tossing the metal back to Rem, who caught it effortlessly. “Never let it be said I can’t admit when I’m wrong.”

 

Rem shrugged with a grin. “Those are just the plain ones… My uncle back home has been playing around with a few designs so they do nifty things. Wanna see?” Sera nodded enthusiastically, and the teen thought for a moment before pulling out one with an ice enchantment on it. He charged the metal, causing it to light up blue before tossing it to a humanoid dummy. The projectile made impact and an instant later the straw dummy was encased in a thick layer of ice. He turned back to see that Sera’s eyes were wide, her jaw on the floor. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. “Didn’t want to light it on fire or blow it up…”

 

“That was impressive.” The new voice caused both Sera and Rem to jump in surprise. They turned to see a man in a wide-brimmed hat watching them, a small smile on his face and interest in his grey eyes. Rem immediately took notice of the hilts peeking from his shoulders-- his Dad had the same kinds of sheaths. Given his physical features and odd fashion sense… that had to make this person--

 

“Hey, didn’t hear you there!” Sera gave the male a grin that seemed very forced. “Rem, I’m gonna let your dads know where you are. Stay outta trouble!” Before either man could say anything, she’d already taken off across the courtyard.

 

A sigh came from the young adult as he swept the hat from his head, running his fingers through his blond locks. “Sorry, she doesn’t like me very much.” He said softly, turning his gaze to Rem.

 

Rem shrugged with a small smile of his own. “It’s okay. Would you happen to be Cole?” He quickly moved to the targets and retrieved his shurikens.

 

Cole nodded as he situated the hat back on his head. “Yes, that’s me.” He studied Rem for a second, tilting his head curiously. “You’re _different_ … your light was almost snuffed out, but someone-- something-- brought it back, breathed new life into it, made it stronger than before.”

 

If the teen hadn’t been warned ahead of time about the spirit turned human’s odd abilities, he had no doubt that the words would have freaked him right the fuck out. Instead, he nodded in affirmation. “Yeah. I have a message for you by the way.” The blond nodded, so Rem quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening before inching in to quietly say, “Hadrian says ‘hello’ and ‘keep helping people’.”

 

The words prompted a sharp inhale from the grey-eyed male, and after a moment he spoke again. “I see. You’ve met Death and its’ master, then.” Rem nodded, and Cole smiled after a moment. “Thank you for telling me. That he still looks in sometimes is… comforting.” He started to say something else before he paused, head jerking to the side as if listening for something.

 

Rem tilted his head in confusion before a sound echoed through the air that chilled him-- the howl of a wolf, one that was joined by others soon after. The sound immediately brought flashes of Sabertooth to his mind, and a growl sent him shooting up the nearby stairs, fear lancing through him. He barely noticed as he slammed through the door of the tower in front of him, but as he went for the next it was opened and he found himself running into a solid wall of muscle. He landed hard on his butt, scrambling backward until his back was against the wall, trying desperately to calm his breathing and think through the panic clouding his mind. After a few seconds, he caught a flash of silver hair moving towards him, and he immediately launched at who he thought was his dad, head still too jumbled to realize the armor his cheek was pressed against metal instead of leather. A pair of arms wrapped around him securely, and a large hand rested on his back and began a soothing rubbing motion, and the teen’s mind finally registered a deep, soothing voice speaking softly.

 

Finally, after a few minutes, Rem managed to take a full, deep breath, and then came to the abrupt realization that it wasn’t his dad holding him. He pulled away to blink at the person who had been holding him. It was an elf with silver hair, but that was where the similarities ended. This male had striking green eyes, and his hair was thick and fell in almost wild waves to his shoulders. A strange set of what looked like tattoos started from his bottom lip and disappeared under the neck of his armor, which was pitch black. Upon further study, the lines seemed to also branch across his bare arms… and the parts of his chest and sides showing… and midriff… If the trend was anything to go by, they had to cover his entire body. “I-I’m really sorry.” Rem sniffed, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “I heard growling… was like I was back at the lab, with the Doctor, I…” He trembled again, eyes going far away for a moment.

 

Understanding lit in the elf’s eyes, followed immediately by soul-deep sympathy. “It’s alright.” He soothed the still slightly shaken teen, gently gripping his shoulders with both hands. “You’re at Skyhold, not back there. You’re safe here. We’re not going to let _anything_ happen to you.”

 

The sound of shuffling caused Rem’s gaze to whip to the side, and they widened comically at the enormous man that came into view. One look at the horns on his head brought a name to his mind. “Wait-- are you Iron Bull?”

 

The Qunari smiled and nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. You doing okay?”

 

Rem nodded with a smile, looking between the two. “I’m better, thanks. So, if you’re Iron Bull…” He turned his gaze back to the elf, who tilted his head curiously. “Would that make you Fenris?”

 

“Yes, that’s me.” Fen dipped his head with a tiny smile. “How do you know our names?”

 

The teen grinned at that. “Oh, Papa and Dad told me about Bull, and then Cullen told us about you, Fenris.”

 

Bull’s eye narrowed at that. “Your Dad and Papa??”

 

As if summoned by his words, the door Rem had come through earlier slammed open, revealing a flustered and worried looking Dorian and Zevrael. Rem immediately threw himself into Dorian’s arms, and the mage immediately wrapped his arms around the teen with Zevrael joining in on the hug, sandwiching the teen between them. “Maker’s breath, Rem, your Dad and I were scared to death when Cole told us you’d taken off!” Dorian’s voice was slightly shaky as he held the redhead close.

 

Zevrael nodded as well, relieved that their son was okay. “What happened, _Da’len_? Cole said you panicked and took off after you heard the wolves…”

 

The redhead nodded and snuggled against the pair. “Reminded me of Victor… the lab.” He mumbled as he basked in the warmth of his parents.

 

“He ran into me as I opened the door.” The trio’s attention was drawn to Iron Bull as he stepped closer, Fenris pressed against his side. “Could tell he was panicking immediately, and we went to help him… he threw himself at Fen when he got close enough. Thinking it’s the hair-- not a lot of people have white hair like yours.”

 

Dorian sighed softly and nodded. “That makes sense. Thank you for comforting him, Fenris.” He dipped his head to the elf with a grateful look in his eyes.

 

Green eyes softened as the elf dipped his head in return. “While I wasn’t expecting it, it was clear he needed the comfort in the moment.”

 

After a few more seconds, Rem was released and Dorian gently tugged a strand of his fiery tresses, a smile on his face. “Well, Little Firefly, it seems there’s no need for introductions here-- you’ve already met Iron Bull. Bull, allow us to officially introduce Remington Pavus, our son.”

 

Bull grinned knowingly, holding out his hand to the teen, who reached for it without hesitation. “It’s good to meet you, Rem. Glad you’re feeling better.”

 

“Speak of which, where’s Sera?” Zevrael looked around, brow furrowing. “She was with you earlier…”

 

“Er… about that…”

 

\---

 

To say that Zev and Dorian were _less than thrilled_ when Rem told them that Sera had left him alone when she was supposed to be watching out for him was an understatement of egregious proportions. The instant they’d begun their very loud, heated lecturing of the blond, Rem had made his escape, not wanting to stick around to listen to the dressing down the elf was in for. He found himself wandering towards the stables, smiling when he heard Fury’s rasping at his arrival. “Hi, Fury.” He murmured, giggling when the dracolisk rubbed his scaly nose against his cheek. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone was watching, the team quickly slipped inside the stall so he could press himself against the smooth, scaly skin of the mount, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body. Fury didn't seem to mind, instead twisting his neck around to gently nuzzle the teen's hair.

 

"You must be a Dracolisk whisperer because I've never seen Fury not try to bite the head off of any stranger that came too close!"

 

Rem spun away from the body he was pressed against while simultaneously whipping and uncharged shuriken from his pouch, holding it ready in his fingers to throw at a moments notice as he looked towards where the voice had come from. It took him less than a second to find the source-- a red-headed dwarf with silver-gray eyes and gold piercings was grinning at him with his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. The teen sighed in relief as he tucked the weapon away again. "Please don't scare me like that--I'm already somewhat on edge. I apologize for drawing my weapon on you."

 

A good-natured laugh escaped the dwarf as he waved the apology off. "Hey, don't worry about it-- wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Though I have to say, I've never seen someone pull a weapon that quickly. You're fast as lightning, Beanpole!" He waited for Rem to exit the stall before stepping up and offering his hand. "Name's Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and personal friend of Inquisitor Lavellan."

 

Icy blue eyes lit up with excited recognition at the name. "Oh, you're _that_ Varric! Papa and Dad have told me all about you, and they let me read your book about Hawke!" Rem suddenly blushed, realizing the dwarf had no idea who he was, nor his connection to Zevrael. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Remington Pavus, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

 

Varric made an odd choking noise before finally managing to get out, "I'm sorry, did you just say your last name is Pavus?"

 

"He did indeed, my friend." The duo turned to see Dorian approaching them, and the mage grinned when Rem zipped around the dwarf to throw himself into his arms. "Your Dad and I were worried when we realized you'd skedaddled while we were lecturing Sera. Are you feeling better, Little Firefly?"

 

The teen nodded with a bright grin as he snuggled against the brunette. "I came down to visit Fury, and I'm feeling a lot better now!"

 

Dorian nodded with a loving smile as he pressed a gentle kiss against Rem's fiery locks. He looked up as Varric approached them, maneuvering so Rem was still pressed against him with his Papa's arm slung around his shoulders. "Good to see you again, Varric. I trust your journey went well?"

 

An easy smile spread across the dwarf's face as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, nothing of any great note to mention. Anything new here?"

 

The mage laughed as he shot his son a knowing look. "Oh, You could certainly say that…"

 

"Hey, Varric!" The greeting heralded the arrival of Bull, who approached them with a bright grin.

 

"Tiny! Good to see you again! How's the weather up there?”

 

The question managed to get a laugh out of everyone present. "Been a lot brighter, recently. Hard not to be, all things considered."

 

Varric studied his friend for a second, and after a few seconds a knowing, shit-eating grin crossed his face. "I'd know that expression anywhere-- got someone you want to introduce to us, lover boy?"

 

A rumbling laugh escaped the tall figure as he shook his head in fond exasperation. "Can't get anything by you, Varric. Yeah, there is, in fact." He turned his head so he was looking up at the battlements. " _Kadan_ , can you come down for a second?" It only took a few seconds for the elf to appear, and rem bit his lip to keep in his giggles when he realized Fenris had donned a hooded cloak-- must've wanted to keep the redhead in suspense. As the lithe figure tucked himself under Bull's arm, the Qunari turned his gaze back to Varric. "Actually, I don't think introductions are needed. _Kadan_ , if you would…"

 

A soft 'heh' was heard before Fenris reached up to lower his hood, shooting his old friend a small smile. "It's good to see you again, Varric."

 

There were several seconds of absolutely stunned silence before the dwarf finally managed to say, "I think my jaw is somewhere under the Deep Roads."

 

"Oh, I'm so glad I got to see this!" Everyone's gaze snapped to the roof of the stable, where Zevrael sat with his legs crossed as he grinned down at them. "The look on your face is priceless, Varric!" He stood from his position and quickly made his way to the ground where he was immediately engulfed in a hug by Rem. "We should probably move this indoors-- the sun's starting to set, and _Da'len_ doesn't do too well in the cold."

 

Bull’s face lit up as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the kid doesn't exactly have much insulation on him. Let's take this to the Herald's Rest, get some drinks while we're at it.”

 

"Stories are better with drinks anyway, and _you_ have a lot of explaining to do, Broody!"

 

Dorian and Zevrael chuckled as they made to follow behind them, but paused when they realized Rem wasn't with them. He was simply staring after the trio that had just left, and incredulous expression on his face. "What's wrong, Little Firefly? You look like something's confusing you."

 

After a few seconds of silence, Rem turned to face them while waving pointedly in the trio's direction as he screeched a single word.

 

" **_TINY_ **?!"

 

\---

 

"I'm beginning to understand why you were so adamant that my armor have water-repelling charms put on them."

 

Dorian snorted as he subtly raises internal body temperature again to evaporate the water that had accumulated in his hair and on his skin. "It's called the Storm Coast for a reason. I don't think I've ever seen a day here where it didn't rain at least part of the time."

 

On Rem's other side, a chill swept over Zevrael’s armor and body before he banished away the resulting ice crystals. "Fortunately, we'll only be here for a day or two before we move on to Crestwood. At least the rain there stops sometimes."

 

From next to them, an incredulous huff escaped Varric as he manually shook the water out of his hair. "Yeah, it goes from raining 100% of the time to only raining 50% of the time. And I hate how the water weighs our armor down. Could you imagine fighting something like a dragon in this mess?"

 

Dorian and Zevrael choked at the same time and Rem turned his own horrified gaze to the dwarf. "Varric, I don't mean to be rude, but have you left your brain in the Deep Roads??" Upon getting an odd look from the man in question, the teen explained, "Phrases like 'what could possibly go wrong 'and 'what's the worst that could happen' are surefire ways to get Lady Luck's attention… That's not always a good thing."

 

“I'm not a big believer in things like luck."

 

A sudden pounding caused them to snap their heads around to where Iron Bull and Fenris were sprinting towards them, a giant following a few meters behind them. Dorian cursed in Tevene as he whipped his bladed staff off his back as Zevrael pulled the daggers from his back while snarking, "How about now, Varric?!"

 

The red-headed dwarf cursed as he pulled Bianca from his back. "At least it's not a dragon!"

 

Another rumbling roar pulled their attention to the right where another giant moved to join the fray. "You can stop tempting Lady Luck at any time now!" Rem shot at the sheepish looking dwarf as he whipped out several shurikens from his pouch. Seeing his fathers about to protest, he quickly explained, "I doubt they're just going to let me sit there and observe from the sidelines-- and you both know I'm more than capable of helping."

 

Dorian grimaced but nodded in agreement. "Just please be careful, Little Firefly. If it becomes too much, retreat to a safe distance."

 

"I will, I promise!" The teen immediately turned to the giant approaching from the right and flicked his wrist out to send the projectiles in his hand flying, engulfing the beast in flames for a moment upon impact. Using the moment of distraction as the giant roared and flailed, he quickly darted to the other side as Fenris moved to help him with the enormous greatsword clenched in his hands.

 

Fenris shot him a quick smile as he slashed at the legs in front of him. "Quite the interesting weapon you have there! I would never have thought a piece of metal so small could do so much damage!"

 

The redhead grinned in reply as he flipped back to avoid the arm the giant swung at him. "You'd be surprised at how much damage they can do! Speak of which…!" The new shuriken in his hand began to glow blue before he flung it forward, encasing the giant's leg in ice. And orange glowing projectile followed a second after, and the ice was shattered by the explosively charged metal.

 

The duo work together in tandem, synchronizing attacks and calling out warnings to each other as they saw attacks coming. Things were going well until a sudden movement from the giant caught Rem off-guard, and he yelped in shock as the creature snatched him off the ground and sent him airborne a few seconds later. Rem tried to position himself for an optimal landing, but the plan was derailed when he found himself being caught and held against an enormous, muscular chest.

 

"Damn, now I know why Varric calls you Beanpole!" Iron Bull chuckled as he quickly set the teen back on his feet. "You weigh less than Sera, and that's saying something."

 

Rem huffed in shock before shooting the Qunari a grateful smile. "Thanks for the assist! How are you guys holding up over here?"

 

Bull grunted and tightened his hands around his battle ax. "Thinking things are going well so far. Shouldn't be too much longer before we're finished. Ready to get back into the fray?"

 

Another shuriken was pulled out, and as it began to glow yellow the redhead grinned and nodded. He sent the projectile flying at the giant that had thrown him, and the electric shock that coursed through it gave Fenris the opportunity to strike several hard blows to it. The triumph Rem felt at the successful attack was cut short when he heard a shocked cry from his Dad, and he turned in time to see the elf being hurled into the choppy waves several meters from shore. He cried out in shock and fear, but before he could move to help the man he had to flip to one side to avoid an attack. "Papa, Dad got tossed in the water!" He shouted toward the mage, whose face paled at the implications.

 

Fenris grunted as he struck the killing blow to the giant in front of him before turning towards the others with a confused expression on his face. "Is that bad?"

 

"Broody, he can't swim!"

 

Before anyone could move to help the elf, something suddenly burst from the waves in a flash of red and gold, and a second later the silverette was being deposited on the shoreline while hacking up water and shivering. The humanoid figure that had been holding him stood straight and held up a hand towards the second giant, a beam of light blue energy piercing a hole through its chest a second later. Rem's mouth fell open in realization-- even though the armor had a more medieval appearance to it, there was no doubt in his mind as to who was standing in front of them. A squeal escaped him as he darted around the now very dead giant and he threw himself into the open arms of the man with a cry of "Uncle Tony!!"

 

The genius reached up to remove his helmet, revealing his sparkling whiskey brown eyes and relieved smile. "You all can't seem to stay out of trouble for more than a few days, can you? And Zevrael," he turned to the elf on the ground and reached out a hand to help him up, "we have GOT to teach you how to swim!"

 

A relieved laugh escape Dorian as he approached the trio, taking a moment to kiss his husband before turning and giving Tony a tight hug. " _Fratris_ , what are you doing out here? Not that I'm not grateful, but of all the places I expected to see you, this is not high on the list!"

 

"Given my nephew's habit of getting into trouble, willingly or unwillingly, I thought it would be best to stay close by." He pulled both Zevrael and Dorian close to him in a hug and took the opportunity to whisper, "Chief sent me-- just in case, you know."

 

Dorian gave a subtle nod at his words, and as the other members of the group approached them he pulled away and turned towards them with an arm slung over Tony's shoulder. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Anthony Stark, my brother in all but blood and unofficial uncle to Rem. Tony, from left to right, these are our friends Varric Tethras, Iron Bull, and Fenris."

 

Tony tucked the helmet under his arm and gently tapped the glowing blue triangle on his chest, the armored plates retracting and sliding inward into a simple pair of boots, gauntlets, and breastplate. "Nice to meet you guys-- Dorian’s told me quite a bit about your exploits." He gave them a charming grin as he waved.

 

The first to step up was Varric, and he shook the genius' hand with a roguish grin of his own. "I didn't know Sparkler had any close friends outside the Inquisition-- good to know he's got allies outside of us. I gotta ask though... Where the hell did you get that armor? That's gotta be the coolest thing I've ever seen! And what was that magic you shot at the giant?"

 

The brunette preened at the praise, even as his eye twitched at his repulsors being compared to magic. "I didn't 'get' this armor anywhere-- I built it. And it was concentrated magic pulled into the gauntlets and focused through the use of runes. Extremely advanced stuff, but very effective.”

 

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement as Rem nodded and tucked himself against his uncle. "Uncle Tony is a genius! He can build things and he's really good with magic!"

 

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

 

"Hey, Beanpole is just telling it like it is."

 

"… Beanpole??"

 

The look of incomprehension on Tony's face caused a round of laughter from everyone. "Yeah, he's small and cute, but he's a real talented fighter." Iron Bull gave the teen a considering look before nodding sharply and announcing, "I kinda want to keep him-- he's an adorable little firebrand, the boys would love him."

 

Dorian and Zevrael grinned at each other, even as Rem blushed under the scrutiny and the hair ruffle he got from Fenris. It was official-- they had the full support of their friends and family on Thedas.

 

\---

 

Tony whistled as he looked around the room he found himself in. "Well damn, Zev! They certainly spared no expense for your room!"

 

The elf laughed in response as Dorian pulled out a few bottles for the group currently gathered in the room. "Funny enough, I thought the exact same thing when I saw it."

 

"Little wonder why. Is Rem settled in with Fenris for now?"

 

Drinks were passed out as Dorian nodded in response. "They seem to have taken a real shine to each other-- don't think for one second that means you can keep him, Bull!" The mage flopped down next to his husband, fixing the dwarf and Qunari in the room with a knowing look. "Alright, we're alone now, and I can tell you both have questions."

 

"Ever since the Storm Coast, actually." Varric sat back in his seat with a calm look on his face as he turned his eyes to Tony. "I'm a lot of things, Crafty… A fool ain't one of them. The last name Stark doesn't exist in Tevinter."

 

The genius went very still in his seat, even as Bull was nodding at his words. "And that wasn't magic coming from your armor. Your manner of speaking doesn't lend itself to being a Vint either. So, with that being said…" The massive Qunari sat forward in his seat, his single gray eye locking on Tony's orange-tinted whiskey brown ones. "You're one of _his_ , aren't you?... The Master of Death's."

 

It was only the feeling of the silverette's hand on his shoulder that kept the man in question from surging into action in response to the perceived threat. "Easy, _Lethallin_. They've been in the know since the very beginning," Zevrael soothed him.

 

Tony quickly settled at that and nodded at Bull's words. "Yes, I am. I'm actually surprised Chief let you know."

 

The redhead snorted in humor at that. "From what Hadrian told us, he wanted to make sure there were people watching this world while the Inquisitor and Sparkler were away helping him. We've actually got an ongoing threat here, and the details are complicated at best…"

 

"Well, give me the abridged version."

 

Varric gave him a blasé look as he calmly announced, "A mage named Corypheus that attempted to break into the Golden City 1000 years ago that was subsequently turned into a Darkspawn that my friend Hawke and I already killed but somehow came back got a hold of a magic relic that blew up a building, killed thousands of people gathered in that building including the previous Divine, and ripped a hole in the sky, and the only reason that hole didn't end up ripping our world apart at the seams was because the only survivor of that accident had magic hoodoo in their left-hand made by said relic that was capable of undoing the damage to a certain extent. We requested the aid of the rebel mages to close the hole in the sky, and that debacle involved time travel, Tevinter Magisters working with Corypheus to take control of the mages and use them for his own nefarious purposes that ended up stemming from the need to keep his ill son alive, and premonitions of future that involved demon armies and the assassination of the Empress of Orlais. We closed the hole in the sky, then our base of operations got attacked by Corypheus and his forces before getting buried by an avalanche, but turns out one of our friends knew about this place and helped us find it. We stopped the demon army from rising, we kept the Empress alive and help to reunite with her Elven lover, and the Empress' magical advisor ended up joining the Inquisition. She directed us to the Temple of one of the old Elven gods to stop Corypheus from getting the power to enter the place magic comes from, called the Fade, and we found out he has the ability to hop into another body if his own is destroyed. The magical advisor ended up drinking from something called the Well of Sorrows to gain knowledge regarding how to defeat Corypheus, and it turns out we needed to kill his Dragon to stop him from body-hopping, and we managed to kill him after he reopened the hole in the sky, the relic he used to do all of this being destroyed in the process. Two years later, a Qunari plot to take over Thedas was uncovered during talks regarding the Inquisition's future, but it turns out those plans are being foiled left and right by agents working for a guy who is an agent/follower of an old elven god named Fen'Harel. Turns out that guy was Solas, who was our friend and ally but disappeared two years ago after the death of Corypheus. Then things got even crazier because it turns out Solas isn't an agent of Fen'Harel, he IS Fen'Harel. Solas plans on tearing down the barrier between reality and the Fade in order to bring back Elven people to full glory, even if that means killing a ton of people in the process. As if that wasn't enough, the relic Corypheus was using came from him-- Solas didn't plan on things going south the way they did, but the point still stands. He ended up removing the Inquisitor's arm because the mark from before was killing him, and now the Inquisition works as a peacekeeping force under Divine Victoria while at the same time trying to figure out how we're going to stop him from destroying the world as we know it."

 

Absolute silence filled the room for a good 10 seconds as Tony simply stared at them with a blank look on his face. Finally, Varric snorted and smirked. "Now, would you like the book I wrote regarding these events instead of the 'abridged' version?"

 

"Fuck, yes."

 

"That's what I thought."

 

\---

 

Now, _this_ was a most curious turn of events.

 

Silver gray eyes narrowed in consideration as an elf observe the conversation taking place through a scrying spell. He could only pick out little bits and pieces of what was being said-- something was causing a great deal of interference, but what he was able to pick out intrigued him nonetheless. His friend now had a son-- a _human_ son. Briefly, he turned his spell to the teen in question, the redhead curled up and speaking in quiet tones to the silver-haired elf next to him. Despite the lack of stable sound, he could tell the elf had a great deal of fondness for the teen as he reached over and gently ruffled his fiery locks. A playful protest managed to break through interference, the genuine mirth bringing a small smile to the caster's face.

 

The spell was once again turned to Zevrael, and a momentary flicker of melancholy rose within him to see the easy camaraderie within the group, and the visible love shared between Zevrael and his husband. For a moment, he thought on the nights spent trading barbs with Dorian over the railing of the library, the stories and anecdotes traded between himself and the inquisitor, the laughter and battles and moments of quiet shared between himself and the friends he left behind in pursuit of his goal.

 

A round of laughter broke through the interference, and something within him twisted uncomfortably. Could he have made a hasty decision? Could there have been another way…?

 

A hand was swiped through the spell a moment later, ending it. It didn't matter now whether the correct choice had been made or not. It was his duty to bring the Elven people back to their former glory, no matter what he had to do to complete the job. He was Fen'Harel, and he was determined to fix the mistakes he had made so long ago.

 

… And yet… Why did this suddenly feel like the wrong path to get there…?

 

\---

 

"So, you ready to go home, Beanpole?"

 

Rem looked up from his mug of cocoa, aiming a bright grin at the redhead dwarf that stood in front of him. "I really like it here, but I do want to go home and see my friends and other family. I hope I can come back soon, though!"

 

Varric grinned and gently grabbed Rem's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "We'd be glad to have you anytime, Beanpole. Would you happen to know where your Papa is right now?"

 

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!" The mage in question stop next to them with a smile on his face. "What did you need me for, Varric?"

 

The dwarf turned to him with a smirk on his face. "Well, I was curious how you think the hard asses in Minrathous will deal with your new heir? After all, Rem does count now as the Pavus scion..."

 

An oddly choked noise escaped the brunette as his hazel eyes widened. "You know I never actually thought about that while we were adopting Rem. Not that it would make a difference, but I suppose this would make him Heir Pavus, wouldn't it..."

 

His train of thought was derailed by the sound of Tony's voice calling out for Varric, and the genius stepped up to them with a massive grin on his face. "There you are! You said you'd introduce me to Archanist Dagna before we left."

 

The dwarf nodded with an indulgent smile. "That I did, Crafty. Come on, follow me."

 

Rem and Dorian watch the two depart before the redhead turned to his Papa. "What did Varric mean when he said I was the Pavus scion?"

 

The mage sighed and turned to his son. "I'm the head of one of the noble families of Tevinter. Technically my title is Magister Pavus, Lord of House Pavus. I was never really one to stand on ceremony, but in this case, it's rather important because that would make you the heir to my lordship."

 

"You should've seen the fuss the nobles raised when he and I got married." Zevrael tucked himself under Dorian's arm and pressed a kiss against Rem's hair. "I'll never forget the looks on their faces when they had to address me as Lord Consort Zevrael for the first time. I would imagine they'll be calling you Heir Remington once they find out."

 

Icy blue eyes went wide at the prospect. "I barely tolerate my full name on the best of days! Please don't make me add 'heir' on top of that!"

A smooth laugh was heard at the teen's words, and the group turned to see a new figure approaching them-- a male figure with tan skin and blond hair peeking out from beneath a black hood with an ornate crow skull adorning the top, golden yellow eyes shining mischievously from beneath the folds. His leather armor was adorned with metal plates up and down the arms and legs, and from beneath the cloak he wore Rem could see a long, thin dagger tucked within his belt. "I see a disregard for tradition and the old ways runs in the family, Dorian! I like your son already."

 

Zevrael's eyes lit up at the sight of man. "Zevran! You've barely been out of your 'nest' the whole time we've been here! I'm glad we got to see you before we left!"

 

Dorian nodded with a smile as well. "Well, I have to make sure he's ready to continue the era of chaos I've begun among those uppity nobles!" The brunette turned to his son, who was watching the newcomer warily. "Rem, remember how I told you Leliana was our spymaster before she became Divine Victoria? This is the man she brought in to replace her, Zevran Arainai."

 

The blond lowered his hood, revealing his pointed ears and delicate features as he dipped into a theatrical bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Rem. I see Leliana and Josephine were not exaggerating when they spoke of what a strapping young man you are."

 

"Oi, lay off him Blackbird! Poor kid looks like he's ready to combust!" Varric and Tony rejoined the group as the dwarf arched an eyebrow at the blonde elf.

 

Tony snorted at that and rolled his eyes. "You kidding me? You should see the way Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, and Wade gang up on him at home. This is nothing compared to that."

 

Dorian laughed as Rem groaned and buried his head in his hands. " _Fratris_ , welcome back. I'd like you to meet our spymaster, Zevran. Zevran, this is a close friend of mine and my brother in all but blood, Tony Stark."

 

Zevran made to give the genius the same theatrical bow as he had given Rem, but was stopped in his tracks when he suddenly found himself being crowded a bit by the brunette, who then proceeded to dip him with a sultry smirk on his face. "Oh, I assure you that the pleasure is _all mine_. It's rare I get to meet such a specimen of such dark beauty and grace. I would imagine you are a man of many talents, are you not?"

 

“I…”

 

The whiskey eyed man sighed despondently as he twirled the elf before sauntering away. "Were I not already with my partner, I'm sure you and I would have been _great friends_. He's such a possessive man after all."

 

It took a second or two for the blonde elf to clear his throat and excuse himself, sweeping away with a vibrant blush on his face. After a second of silence, Dorian turned to Tony, who was shooting him a shit-eating grin. "I regret ever making that bet with you. Never before have I seen Zevran Arainai blush at anything, and here you come sweeping in and manage it as if it were the easiest thing in the world! How in Andraste's name were you able to do that??"

 

"I'm Tony motherfucking Stark. I used to be _the_ ultimate playboy. I would have taken it as an insult to my skills if I hadn't managed to make him blush like a virgin."

 

"... I'm telling Uncle Stephen."

 

"You do that and you'll be playing gofer for me until you're 35."

 

“I didn’t see anything. I was on the other side of Skyhold at the time the event in question took place.”

 

“Much better.”

 

\---

 

"You'll come back and visit again soon, right?"

 

Dorian and Zevrael nodded as they kept Rem sandwiched between them. "Of course we will. Couldn't keep us away if you tried." The silverette grinned at the duo standing in front of them.

 

The Qunari of the group chuckled before reaching and gently patting Rem's head. "Stay out of trouble, kid. The Chargers want their mascot safe and unhurt."

 

The teen didn't hesitate to reach out and hug the man. "I promise I won't go looking for trouble, Uncle Bull! I normally don't-- usually, it finds me!"

 

Hazel eyes sparkled with love as Bull gently returned the hug. "He's not wrong. Turns out that's actually the reason Hadrian sent Tony in after us... He anticipated trouble finding him in some way."

 

Varric looked up and around at the mention of the genius, steely gray eyes shining with curiosity. "Hey, where is Crafty, anyway? He said he was going to check out that thing he sensed half an hour ago… "

 

The quiet around them was suddenly shattered by an angry roar, causing the group to jump in surprise and look up to the sky. Above them, Tony was engaged in aerial combat with an enormous dragon that was clearly fighting a losing battle. "Maker's breath, how did he manage to get into a fight with a Kaltenzahn High Dragon?!" Zevrael gasped in shock as his eyes remained fixed on the two figures.

 

"Hell if I know, but the fact that he's beating it single-handedly is amazing!" Bull's single gray eye was lit up in excitement and awe as Tony performed a perfectly executed aerial maneuver to get under the dragon and blast its' stomach with a repulsor.

 

Varric made to reach for his crossbow but paused, grimacing after a moment. "Crafty's moving too fast, I don't think I could get a clear shot…" A moment later, his eyes narrowed in consideration. "Wait, that isn't the same armor as before…"

 

Whatever might have been said next was interrupted by Tony managing to drive the enormous animal into the ground, it's neck snapping on impact and killing it instantly. The snow that was thrown into the air created a hazy curtain of powdery ice crystals that the genius emerged from, his nanotech helmet retreating to reveal the genius had a look of stunned shock on his face. "That dragon came right the hell out of nowhere! Just burst from the tree line without warning, I didn't have time to react before I ran right into it!"

 

The entire group remained dead silent for several seconds, staring at the genius in various states of shock before Rem finally spoke up.

 

“Papa, I want to ride one next time."

 

“And _that’s_ our cue to leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that, this one was a lot of fun to write! Jen and I will be jumping into writing the new arc come tomorrow, and I will do my best to keep you all updated on the progress of that!! 
> 
> Stay chaotic, vassals!!
> 
> ~Lalia


End file.
